


The return

by Jimerjam



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Star Fox Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimerjam/pseuds/Jimerjam
Summary: Krystal has been getting a little violent lately, and it is bad for PR, fox confronts her
Relationships: Krystal/Fox McCloud
Kudos: 2





	The return

You know the drill, nothing belongs to me, this is a work of fandom, bla bla bla

"Krystal, we need to have a talk," said Fox, as they sat on the leather couch in the common room. They where both extremely tired; having just come out of another mission. Krystal cocked her ears and nodded, signalling fox to continue. "Listen, you know I don't like to gripe about things, but down there you where downright sadistic a in your tactics and actions." Krystal gave her signature "I will assasinate you in your sleep" glare. Fox took note of this and continued "Now I am just saying that sets a bad example for our team, we are supposed to be moral saviors, not sadistic killers" Krystal rolled her eyes, put her head in her paws and mumbled "where is an escafil device when you need one," Fox had heared what she had said, but before he could formulate a question, krystal said something in soft a tone that made all of his thoughts drain away. "Fox, there is something I must tell you," whispered Krystal.

"I suppose my story begins with my death" continued Krystal, making Fox's eyes go wide. Krystal smiled, "Don't worry, it makes sense in the end." Fox nodded trying to silence his rouge thoughts. Krystal continued, "I had fought in a war, a secret war, a war for my planet against aliens; the details do not matter, but if you want to know more you can ask later." Krystal said with a wave of her paw. She took a drink of water from the glass on the coffee table before continuing, "I knew from that start that my final mission would be suicide. Our leader, my cousin, gave the hardest order he ever had to give. Everything came down to me being the secret insurance to a betrayal only he saw coming." Krystal took a moment to turn to Fox. A quick glance into his mind with her sixth sense told her that he was skepical, but open. She continued, "The next thing I remember is being a formless entitiy of some sort, roaming around a village" Krystal stopped talking and looked out the viewport, frowning in concentration. She looked as if trying to remember something difficult.

"The next few years were a blur, drifting in an out of lucidiy is not a fun existance" krystal sighed and got up, her exaustion momentarily forgoten. Fox looked after her, but stayed on the couch. Krystal stood inches away from the glass, watching the stars wiz past. She continued. "Things really got interesting when the Cerinians started gaining the attention of the Venomiansp; for obvous reasons" At this fox huffed, knowing full well of the Cerinians mental powers. "I suppose I saw androsses winning smile and grand promises to what they really were: lies, I had seen his kind of behavour before, it was the same one used by the invaders of my orignal planet when they gathered new members" Krystal turned around to face Fox. A look of shock spread on his face when he saw that Krystal way crying. Fox instantly jumped up and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his vest. Krystal tore her head from his vest and turned away, "I tried to stop him, I really did. But I was too late, the native Cerinians were too trusting, ever time I got andross to leave, it only made the villagers more mad at me for getting in the way of their supposed 'alliance.' " The word alliance was used with as much scorn as possible, and krystals form eminated rage. Krystal mooved back to fox as they sat down on the couch again. "One day in the village a female teen had a major seizure and became brain dead. The Cerinians where now so desprate for an alliance with Andross that they disicrated her body and bond my soul to it. After that I spent my days shouting and raving to anyone who would come by my cell. And I was forced to watch as Cerinia burned."

Fox looked at Krystal with wonder, he would definityly be asking for more information later, butfor now a simple question would suffice. "Krystal, what was your name, your original one I mean"

Krystal smiled, looking at fox with an expression of determination, "My name was Rachel Berenson


End file.
